Please, Remember
by idonthave1
Summary: Three years ago, a girl hits her head. When she wakes up, everything she knew never existed.' Bella Swan wakes up in the hospital after being comatose for three years. Everyone calls her crazy, but there is something about her memories she refuses to go.


**-Please, Remember-**

**Summary: **Three years ago, a girl hits her head. When she wakes up, everything she's known never existed. '_It's all in your head.' _Bella Swan wakes up in the hospital after being comatose for three years. Everyone calls her crazy, but there is something about her memories that she refuses to let go. _'I know Edward's real! And I wont give up until I find him!'_

**Chapter 1: Awaken-**

_**My teeth are clenched, my fists balled, and my knees bent. I sniff in the warm aroma of my prey. He smells delicious and I am hungry. I close my eyes and let my ears focus on the gentle rhythm of his heart. The elk drinks from the river. I grin. His every move puts him in more and more danger. I can't help but chuckle deeply. The prey hears me and his head lifts immediately.**_

_**I pounce.**_

_**I find myself with no trouble at all as I straddle the defenseless animal to the ground and sink my teeth past his coat of fur and then into his skin. His blood is fresh. And it suppresses my hunger. I drink until I am full. When I stand to look at my meal; it is limp to the ground. Eyes are open, blood is everywhere. I wipe it from my face onto my sleeve and then lick the rest from my lips. The metallic taste is good. I look about to scan my surroundings. Though, it is unnecessary. I am sure I scarred off anything near-by.**_

_Thud._

_**I look to the noise. A rather large rock had fallen beside my meal. I raise a brow and then inspect the rock more.**_

_Thud._

_**I look up. Rocks are being thrown from all around towards my direction. They are only getting larger too. I swing at them, breaking them into millions of little pieces. Rock dust makes it incisely hard to see. I continue to swing.**_

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

_**I swing faster and harder. **_

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

_**Faster and harder.**_

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

_**Faster.**_

_Beep, beep._

_**Harder.**_

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

The beeping noise continues. And everything is dark. Why is everything dark? Am I blind? It's so dark. What's going no?! I feel my foot twitch. It wont stop twitching. My fingers begin to twitch as well. They wont stop and it's getting rather annoying.

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

Yeah, that noise has to go too. What the hell is that anyway? Kind of sounds like the beating of a heart.

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

My head gets dizzy for a moment and I put my hand to it.

'_What was…' _Someone says. It sounds like a woman. She gasps, _'Doctor? Doctor, come quick!' _what was her problem? _'Doctor Taylor, come look at this! She's never done this.'_

What was she talking about. Oh, right. I wouldn't know. I can't see…What the hell happened to me. And why can't I see? I almost made a noise. I thought I could sigh, but I guess I'm incapable of that too. What the fuck is going on with me?! I just wanted to scream. But, I couldn't. My throat hurt, too. It hurt to breath. Was I dead? Is this death? What kind of after life is this? Oh my God! Yeah, so I just want to thank St. Johns church for getting my hope up on heaven. 'Cause this place, really bites!

A feel a hand on my arm. It grabs my arm and pulls it up. I try to pull away. It is a struggle, but I manage to win the battle. Then, a finger lifts my eye lid, I and I can almost see. It hurts. The light is bright. Then the other eyes. I open them by myself and look at a man and a woman. They look like doctors and I'm instantly confused.

"Isabella Swan?" The man asks, looking at a orange see-through clip board. I try to read what's on the other side of the clipped on paper and I can see nothing. I am half struck by this.

Then, it hits me. He called me Isabella Swan. "It's Cullen." I told him. My throat was scratchier than I thought.

He looks down upon me, "What's a Cullen?" he looks as confused as I probably do.

"My last name," I screeched. Wow, I needed something for my throat, "My last name isn't Swan anymore. I'm Isabella Cullen now."

He and the other lady, I would presume would be the nurse, share a glance. I know by their faces they have no clue what I am talking about. But, then again, I don't know why they wouldn't. The nurse cocked her head to the side, "Should I get you a glass of water?" she asked. He red hair and her pale complection looked way too familiar.

I dropped the subject. Water sounded good. I nodded, "Yes, thank you."

She nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I looked back to the doctor, he was reading the clipboard. Looking very sure not to miss a thing. He was a tall, good looking man. With his blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, and his sharp features, from what I could tell, good strong figure. He looked very professional. An all work no play character and he too, along with the nurse, had something about him that reminded me that I had seen him somewhere.

The silence was over bearing and I found myself becoming very impatient, "Can I call my husband, please?" I tried giving him the dazzling look Edward always gave to me when he wanted something.

He stared down at me without speaking, an eyebrow raised. The silence was frustrating. He placed his pen in his pocket and lowered his clipboard to his side, "Miss Swan. You don't have husband." he said flatly.

I was waiting for my family to jump into the room and shout, 'Hahah, Bella! Just kidding! We got you, huh?' But, nothing happened and I felt…dizzy. I realized, I hadn't gotten dizzy since I was human. Infact, everything I was feeling now, haden't had an affect on me since I was human.

**I really was dead.**

"Doctor, can you help me up?" I would have but, just went off and assumed that it would be too hard for me. He quickly set the clipboard down and lifted my fragile body up. With his hand supporting my back, he grabbed a remote and the top half part of the bed lifted until it was at my level. I gulped a few times, wondering where my water was, in between each dry swallow. The doctor checked my pulse, looked into my ears, nose, mouth, and eyes(again).

I looked around, everything was getting more dizzy. And my last memory before now was cloudy. I tried to remember the last thing that had happened…I couldn't remember. I noticed the beeping again. And when I looked to my right, I seen I was wired to a heart monitor. **Since when did I have a heartbeat?**

"Doctor?" I asked softly, "What happened to me?"

He sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. He crossed his leg ofver the other and then folded his arms, "Um…You hit your head about three years ago." he didn't blinked, "You have been in a coma since." I studied him, wondering if he was kidding. Still hoping for this to be a practical joke. But, his eyes looked too sincere to be false.

I couldn't even imagine the look on my face. But, I could feel the tears burning in my eyes, escaping, leaving trails of moisture down my cheek. I wailed and scream, "Edward!" They had to be lying. This was some sort of joke. Where was I? This had to be some sort of dream, "Edward!" I called over and over again. This is when I was scared and knew this wasn't just a joke. But, I insisted on calling for help, "Edward!" I was being held down, "EDWARD!" he would come and rip off the limbs of those that dared touch me, "EDWARD!" I felt a need break through my skin, "EDWARD!!!" Then, I couldn't feel anything. "Edward." I whispered, "Edwa…" I began to loose conciousness.

This couldn't just be death. It was worse. This was hell.


End file.
